The Blue Dress
by patootieboo
Summary: Hey y'all
1. Chapter 1

Selendrile had to fly away before the sun crept up. He left Alys in an abandoned Cottage to go to sleep. She had changed her sleeping schedule to match his so he could talk to her in human form. She went through the leftover items and found a nightdress to sleep in. she walked to the hearth where Selendrile had put a roaring fire and went to sleep. She woke to find Selendriles amethyst eyes on her. She gave a startled yelp, still not use to him. She sat up. He had clothes on for once. He also had a light blue dress on his lap.

"Here," he said handing her the dress. "Or you could stay in your little nightdress." With his eyes going over her body. Alys blushed when she saw where his eyes were.

She took the dress form him. "Thanks."

She turned away to put it on, and looked behind her, only to find Selendrile staring at her. "Selendrile." She said firmly. He shot her an innocent look and handed over a sack of apples. She looked at them in awe. She hadn't had apples in such a long time. Selendrile didn't believe in the gathering part of hunting and gathering. She took one and bit into it, savoring each bite. The apple was deliciously cool and crispy. When she finished the apple, she finally realized Selendrile was staring at her with an expression akin to amusement.

But there was something else in his eyes. She didn't have long to wonder, because soon he was shedding his clothes and handing them to her. She turned her face, embarrassed. "Why don't you ever warn me?" she asked, still blushing at the fact he never warned her. Seldendrile just looked at her red face and shook his head. *She ought to be used to it by now.* he thought.

He changed to his dragon form, and Alys finally looked back up at him. She found him staring at her, with that same gleam in his eyes as before. She wondered what it was while absent-minded climbing his back, to the dip between his neck and shoulders perfect for someone her size to sit on. She didn't realize Selendrile was staring at her fail at climbing on to his back until he picked her up in his jaws and placed her upside down on his back. "Thanks" she said meekly when she started struggling to get upright before he took off. This time he actually waited. He only flew for about three hours, before he landed in front of a cave.

He changed to his dragon form before she had a chance to clamber down his back, then slipping and falling. He caught her in his arm after she fell from her perch on his back to thin air. She blushed when she opened her eyes, realizing where she was. She sighed when she realized there would be no convincing him to let her walk.

She soon fell asleep while he was still carrying her. He looked down at hr petite form. He looked up again as he walked past the magical barrier into a magnificent hall, dragon sized. He walked; still carrying Alys, to the room he had prepared for her. He lowered her gently onto the massive bed. She rolled over and sprawled out. He lay down and propped himself up on his elbows. *she's beautiful for a human* he thought, staring at her lustrous and long brown hair spilling out onto the pillow. He wanted to touch it, but he restrained himself. He contented himself by falling asleep next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

When Alys awoke, it was to find Selendrile's arm around her, asleep as a human. She tried to sit up, but his grip was too strong, even in sleep. Instead she lay there, waiting for him to wake up. In the meantime, she looked around at all that she could see. Instead of seeing a cave, it was a magnificent room. The walls were white with gold trimmings. The furniture was finely made. It was like walking into a beautiful palace, only dragon sized. She wanted to explore it more, but Selendrile's arm was in the way again. When she tried to sit up again, both of Selendrile's arms were around her, and pulled her closer to him. She blushed at the thought of what he must be dreaming. But there was something she didn't notice. Selendrile wasn't sleeping.

He had woken up some time ago and was watching his Alys sleep. When Alys finally realized he was awake, and staring at her, a smirk of amusement graced his features. She yelped and tried to get up. This time he let her, but he got up as well. She heard her stomach making a noise, and blushed. She's hungry he noted.

He snapped his fingers and a tray of food appeared form nowhere. She looked at it, amazed.

"Magic" he stated simply

"Where are we?" she asked

"Your lodgings for the moment"

She looked around the beautiful room in awe, not believing that they were going to stay in a place so beautiful.

"Can we see the rest? After I'm done eating?"

He smiled and shook his head at her. He chuckled lightly at her pout. She proceeded to eat moodily. He didn't want her to be sad.

"Oh alright." He was rewarded with a smile from Alys. She ate faster and in a matter of minutes was done.

"Let's go" she said, bouncing up, still in her blue dress. She waited impatiently for him to get up by the door. He opened the door. He led the way to The Hall of Mirrors, dragon-sized. She was actually quiet while she stared around her. It _is _a beautiful place, he thought, when he saw Alys' face. He led her to a door which opened to the outdoors. Alys immediately ran out and started running. * The place was so beautiful.* she thought.

She was aware of him staring at her, like he had when he'd given her apples. He caught up to her silently. Pretty soon, Alys felt a pair of arms at her waist, pulling her back. She was gasping because she was out of breath. She started giggling like mad. * What's with all the touching? * She wondered.

When her giggling fit was over, she turned around, still in his arms to face him. He leaned down and kissed her. Softly, then a bit more firm, he bit her lower lip, and when she gasped, he took the chance to deepen his kiss. She pulled away, gasping for breath. But there was something Alys didn't understand.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry I haven't updated. Truth is I can't figure anything out, so I think I'm just going to end it after this chapter. Sorry if you wanted it to go on. I wanted it to go on too. I just dint have the time or imagination to keep updating. And thank you for all your reviews. I feel so loved when I read them.**

_But there was something Alys didn't understand_

She decided to voice it to Selendrile before he could start again.

"I thought we were in a cave."

"A magic barrier. Until _a dragon_ has taken you across, nobody else can cross it. Which means you'd have to stay with me at all times." He had a grin on his face now. "I have something to tell you," he said to her. "When a dragon stays long enough with a human, they sort of bond with them, and have to stay with them forever. Whether they like it or not. If either of them leaves each other, then the dragon and human will die. And well, I sort of bonded with you. I realize it when I flew away from you. It's mainly the reason I brought you here, where I don't have to die.

It's a dragon's goal. Few dragons succeed. We have to find someone we like; they can be anything. Another dragon or human, or whatever animal. Either we succeed, or we have to die in some way." He closed his eyes and gave a small sigh, refusing to meet Alys' eyes. Until he felt her lean against him.

"I'm sorry about the other dragons," she whispered, "I'm perfectly fine with staying with you, and you always being there. But I have a question. Does this bond count when I wish to take a bath?" she was blushing when she asked the question.

He quirked a grin. It was so much easier then he thought it would have been. "Did I mention you were immortal? As for the bathroom question, yes I need to be there too. I have to be in the same room as you at all times."

He was all out grinning at her blush.

"Can we go inside now?" she asked quietly.

"And weren't you the one who wanted to leave the room in the first place?" he said with a smirk but swinging her into his arms anyways. She didn't bother protesting against it, knowing he wouldn't listen to her.

Instead she leaned against him, breathing in his scent. Like spring time and sunshine. She closed her eyes, enjoying it. He looked down at her. She was so pretty. A small slender body which he could tuck underneath his chin. Her long mahogany hair was trapped between them. He stopped when he reached the doors to the foyer, where the staff had assembled, so Alys could see them. He put her down, and walked her through the doors.

She gasped when she saw everyone. There were so many there. All manners of creatures. She turned, startled when Selendrile started talking to her.

"Now that you have seen the staff, would you like to go back upstairs?" he didn't wait for an answer, instead choosing to pick her up before she could protest. She sighed quietly when he put her on the bed, like she was a delicate china doll. She closed her eyes, not seeing Selendrile beside her, propped up on his elbows.

She only realized he was next to her when he brushed against her. She opened her eyes to see Selendrile above her. She yelped and almost knocked into him

"What do you think your doing?" he gave her an amused smirk, and leaned closer to her, to kiss her. She parted her lips in anticipation. He kissed her softly, then more roughly. His tongue begged for entrance, and how could she deny him? She opened her mouth, and he immediately deepened the kiss, tasting and exploring her. They only broke apart because she was now gasping.

He made a sound of impatience, and then captured her lips again, swollen from their activities. He picked her up, and settled her in his lap. "I finally have you." He whispered against her jaw. He buried his forehead in her neck, as if taking in her scent.

And then she knew that life with Selendrile was never going to be boring.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright people,

I apologize for the authors note. (I hate them too.)

So, I am going to be editing this story and reposting it.

I am switching to a new account.

My new account is:

**XDXP**

And my email is ultimatechocoholic () gmail (dot) com

Please don't review or anything on this one anymore, because I won't answer…

**PLEASE DON'T REVIEW.**

If want to tell me your opinion, email me. Please.


End file.
